A crônica da maçã do amor
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: TERMINADA.A graça está logo dentro, mas a beleza está por fora. Tudo acabou, tudo está bem, uma ida ao parque pode mudar tudo?H²
1. O telefonema

**Nome do autor: **Spencer**  
****Nick do autor: **Pencer / Morfino Gaunt **  
****Título da Shortfic: **A crônica da maçã do amor.**  
****Classificação: **Comédia / Romance**  
****Sinopse: **A graça está logo dentro, mas a beleza está por fora. **  
****Avisos:** Se o titulo está idiota é a intenção. Qualquer coisa que não entender, o problema é seu.

* * *

1 - **O telefonema.**  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYY.-A voz soou pela casa inteira. As paredes pareceram tremer. Era Tio Valter.  
-O que foi dessa vez?-Perguntou o garoto de cicatriz na testa, óculos e bagunçados cabelos morenos.

O garoto colocou os sapatos e abriu a porta devagar. Em passos leves, desceu a escada, abriu a porta da cozinha, e lá estava o gordo e revoltado Tio Valter.

Harry Potter, que desde seu um ano mora com os tios, pois perdera os pais em uma longa história, estaria sempre a fazer algum trabalho obrigatório à sua "família".

O primo rechonchudo Duda, sempre estava a comer alguma coisa e a mandar Harry trabalhar em algo, o que ele não podia desobedecer. A tia magricela metia medo em Harry. Tia Petúnia. Puro osso e inveja. E o gordo Tio Valter, sempre a reclamar de algo. Ou a pedir.

-Eu não fiz nada dessa vez.- Disse Harry levantando os braços na defensiva.  
-Telefone para você! - Disse o Tio, meio que parecendo um pimentão.  
-Telefone para ele? – Perguntou o primo, levantando em um estrondo.-Quem é?  
-Hermione Jane Granger! – E ergueu a sobrancelha.

Harry abriu um sorriso. Duda olhou arrepiado. Harry correu até o telefone.

"Alô?" – Perguntou.  
"Harry?" – Perguntou uma voz feminina e doce do outro lado.  
"Mione?" – Perguntou Harry surpreso.  
"Eu mesma!" – Respondeu ela animada.  
"Me... Me ligou pra que?" – Falou em voz de surpresa.  
"Bom... Você está fazendo algo importante, estou atrapalhando ou coisa do tipo?" – Perguntou ela, educadamente.  
"Não. Claro que não!".  
"Harry, te liguei porque simplesmente não dava para te mandar uma carta, e como me passou seu telefon...".  
"Shhhhhhhh. Se ele souber arranca minha cabeça!" – Ultrapassou Harry.  
"Desculpa. Mais então... Você gostaria de ir a um parque?" – Sorriu.

O garoto ficou sem respostas. Parque? Nunca fora em um parque, embora sempre ouvira falar da boca de Duda quando voltava do mesmo com os pais. Então, ele olhou pela janela. O sol, o calor, as férias, seu aniversário próximo...

"Aceito!" – Alegrou-se  
"Que ótimo Harry. Bom, Ron e Gina também vão, okay?" – Acrescentou Hermione.  
"Okay. Será divertido. Mas tem um problema... Meus tios não irão deixar. E agora?"  
"Hum...".

Harry conhecia aquele "Hum" como ninguém. Hermione Jane Granger teria uma fascinante e maravilhosa idéia.

"Janela?".

Acertou em cheio. Só que mais um problema...

"Grade na janela!".  
"Harry... Seus tios acham que você é um animal?".  
"Acho que sim".  
"Haha... Só você...".

"E agora?" – Interrogou ele.  
"Te pego amanhã, as 11:00 da manhã. Esteja pronto, porque você irá perder sua janela!".  
"Que?" – Perguntou, tentando saber se entendeu bem.  
"Pi pi pi pi pi"

-Alô? – Perguntou, perdido. – Desligou.  
-O que ouve? – Perguntou o tio na sua frente, segurando o jornal e fazendo pose.  
-Bom... É, ééé... Bom, é que...Ela...Ela precisa...Isso, precisa de um negócio do ano passado para fazer um teste no ministério. É! Bom... Até! – Respondeu nervoso. Correu e se trancou no quarto antes de qualquer reação do Tio.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou descansado. Mal esperava para ir ao grande parque. Esticou-se no ato de espreguiçar. Bocejou até não poder mais, e olhou o relógio.  
-DEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ E QUARENTA E CINCO? – Caiu da cama. – Wow. Minha cabeça.  
O garoto foi se olhar no espelho. Nada demais, nem galo cantou por ali.  
-Iiir! Que cheiro. Vou tomar um banho rápido.  
Harry pegou uma toalha e correu até o banheiro, tentando não fazer barulho. Abriu a porta, entrou e a trancou. Devagar, abriu o chuveiro.  
A água caiu sobre seus cabelos, alisando-os, seguindo sobre seu rosto, e peitoral. Sua barriga, e assim foi até cair no chão. Ele passava a mão nos cabelos para molhá-los e bagunçá-los.  
-Harry, deixa eu me juntar a você? – Perguntou D...Opa. Isso é de outra fic. Desculpa. Voltando...  
O banho foi relaxante, mais rápido. Fechou o chuveiro, enrolou a toalha na cintura e correu até o quarto.  
-Bosta. Cinco pras on...

BOFIPUFABENIUFABETINIBOF!

A janela voou pelos ares. Então Harry ouviu barulhinhos vindo da janela. Pareciam barulhos de força e gemido, mas claro que sem malícias.

-Quem é? – Perguntou Harry se aproximando da janela.  
-Oi Har... – Hermione acenou, mais parou de falar no mesmo instante que vira o amigo.  
-Hermione?  
Ela estava paralisada.  
-Er...Oi. Ehehe...Toalhinha bonita! – Disse virando os olhos.  
-É...Hehe. – Envergonhou-se. – Desculpa.  
-Não. Tudo bem...Até que tá legal!  
-Legal?  
-Você precisa se trocar. Te espero lá em baixo.

Hermione sumiu. Harry se trocou rápido. Calça jeans, blusa preta, óculos e cabelos bagunçados.

Então apareceu na janela, e fez movimento de dúvida para Hermione, que estava sentada na grama. Então, ela apontou para a parede.

Harry subiu em cima da escrivaninha, e foi até o parapeito da janela. Sentiu a brisa. Hermione chamou baixinho, e Harry foi descendo devagar. Segurava nas plantas grudadas sobre a parede. Era pé ante pé, mão ante mão. Hermione fazia caras assustadas, com medo de que Harry caísse ou algo do tipo.

-Ui, calma... – Dizia o garoto para si mesmo.

Harry foi segurar na planta e sua mão simplesmente escorregou. Seu peso fez com que a outra mão se soltasse, então foi caindo devagar arranhando as plantas da parede, para tentar se segurar, até que chegou à janela do andar de baixo. Em um salto, Harry tentou pular no buraco da janela, só que simplesmente jogou a cabeça contra ela e o vidro estourou sobre a sala, fazendo o tio, concentrado no jornal, a tia no almoço e Duda da televisão, olharem para o grande buraco na janela. Harry se jogou para trás, e simplesmente bateu o coquis.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI MEU COOOOOOOOQUIS! – Gritou tentando levantar.

-Moleque, onde pensa que vai? – Gritou o Tio enfiando a cabeça para fora da janela.

-Vem, Harry! – Disse Hermione, pegando o garoto pela mão e fazendo-o se levantar.  
-Volta aqui, seu safado. – Gritou o tio, correndo até a porta.

Hermione jogou Harry dentro do carro. O tal Valter abriu a porta da casa e correu até o carro, Hermione fechou a porta e mandou o homem seguir. Abriu a janela e mostrou a língua, enquanto tio Valter fazia uma cara estranha de "Quem ela acha que é?".

-Quase! – Disse Hermione se abafando.  
-Obrigado!  
-Por que? – Perguntou, revirando os olhos para o garoto.  
-Não tava a fim de levar bronca do meu tio. – Respondeu limpando os olhos com o dedo indicador.  
-De nada.  
-Pra onde estamos indo? – Perguntou.  
-Estação.  
-Anh?  
-É. Temos que pegar Ron e Gina.  
-Ah, sim. É apenas a gente?  
-Não. Neville, Dino, Simas, Colin e Denis, as Patil, a Lilá...E acho que é isso. Ah, e a bendita Lovegood.  
-Okay. Mais você falou das roupas decentes e tal? – Perguntou com medo que seus amigos não trouxas venham em trajes bruxos.  
-A Gina mandou carta para aqueles que não tinham telefone, está tudo avisado.  
-Que bom.  
-Srta. Granger. Chegamos! – Respondeu o chofer.  
-Obrigado, Jony. – Agradeceu abrindo a porta. – Nos espere aqui, tá?  
-Sim Srta.

Harry e Hermione saíram do carro. Hermione acenou para o homem e eles seguiram até a estação. Entraram pela grande porta e foram andando, com os olhos em ação, caso os vissem.

-_Chauffeur_? Que chique, hein, Srta. Granger! – Brincou Harry.  
-Pára, não diga isso. Não sou tão rica.  
-Estou brincando. Calma. – Disse ele dando tapinhas nos ombros da garota.  
-Meu deus. Onde será que estão? – Perguntou Hermione, levantando-se na ponta do pé para tentar achá-los.

Hermione revirava o pescoço, quando um homem, que corria apressado, a empurrou sem querer. Harry segurou Hermione, que por pouco não caíra.

-Obrigada. VÊ SE OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, SEU _CARECA_! – Gritou Hermione, revoltada limpando as vestes.  
-Hermione?  
-Sim?  
-É você?  
-Que foi, Harry?  
-Você ta meio rebelde hoje!  
-Jura? – Envergonhou-se  
-Sim.  
-Desculpa. Deve ser a ansiedade.  
-Ah, sim. – Disse Harry, fazendo cara amassada.  
-ELES ESTÃO ALIIIIIIIII – Gritou uma voz esganiçada. Harry voltou sua atenção para uma mulher ruiva e gordinha que vinha correndo lá no fundo. Era Sra. Weasley. Mione contorceu o pescoço, e viu ela correndo em sua direção.

-Oi... – Tentou dizer Harry e Hermione.

O 'oi' fora em vão, pois foram sufocados pelo abraço forte e apertado da mulher.

-Saudades, meus queridos. – Disse a Sra. Weasley, chegando a sufocar os dois.  
-Mãe...Pode soltá-los, por favor? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Não fique com ciúmes Roniquito – Falou a mãe juntando Ron no abraço.  
-Mieee... O sariu (mãe... É sério)! – Tentou pedir Ron.  
-O que foi querido? – Disse a Mãe, largando todos e segurando o ruivo pelas bochechas.  
-Assim está ótimo. – Respondeu tirando as mãos da mãe das suas bochechas.

Ron não estava tão mal vestido. Estava com uma calça jeans meio velha e meio rasgada, que lhe dava um look. A blusa azul escuro que não estava tão mal cuidada dava um toque mais legal.

-Ron, você se recuperou com essa roupinha – Disse Gina vindo atrás do irmão.  
-GINA? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para a garota.  
-Não. A Creuza! – Ironizou a ruiva, indo abraçar a amiga.

Gina usava uma saia rosada, e uma blusa branca. Ela estava grande e bonita. Os cabelos longos e lisos. Harry fez cara de surpresa para Ron, que não gostava nada da roupa da irmã.

-Melhor que você e sua roupa fútil. – Disse cruzando os braços.  
-Ai, Ronald. Inveja mata.  
-Queridos, parem de brigar. – Insistiu Sra. Weasley.  
-Bem gente, acho melhor irmos senão nos atrasamos e deixamos o pessoal irritado.- Cortou Mione.  
-É verdade querida. Beijote na mamãe vai. Gina fez cara de tédio e seguiu até a mãe para dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Ron fez o mesmo. E assim foi. "SMACK!".

-Até, Sra. Weasley – Despediu Harry que só viu as cenas entre todos.  
-Até, querido.  
-Até outro disse Sra. Weasley! – Acenou Hermione.

-Harry, você não disse oi para a Gina! – Falou Mione em seu ouvido.  
-Eu sei. Vou dizer, calma. Porque a pressa? – Perguntou baixinho.  
-Sei lá. Desculpa. – Disse ela.  
-Que nada!

Harry acenou para Mione e andou alguns passos para trás, e ficou ao lado da ruiva.

-Olá. – Disse ele.  
-Oi. – Disse Gina envergonhada.  
-Tudo bom? – Perguntou ele, desviando o olhar da garota.  
-Tudo sim. E com você? – Perguntou.  
-Ótimo. Só meu coquis está dolorido sabe...Fugir não é fácil.  
-Fugir? – Perguntou preocupada.  
-Meu tio não iria deixar eu ir ao parque. Só sei que quando eu voltar, ele vai me matar. A Mione arrancou minha janela e eu quebrei outra.  
-Ixi. Complicou, hein Harry?  
-É. Mais já estou acostumado. Agora que as aulas acabaram, a guerra acabou, tudo está bem. As minhas únicas preocupações são eles e meus amigos. – Falou.  
-Você é um doce, Harry!  
-Como? – Corou.  
-Você. Você sempre se preocupa com os outros, mesmo com problemas.  
-Ah, que nada.  
-Gente, entrem no carro.  
-Olha, é melhor que o do meu pai! – Disse Ron entrando e pulando no banco.  
-Ah Ron...  
-Meu deus. Seu irmão é fissurado.  
-Mais do que você conhece! – Falou ela entrando de último no carro e fechando a porta.

Ron, Harry, Hermione e Gina conversavam entre si, agitados. Ron estava louco para conhecer um parque de diversões trouxa. Harry louco para ver um, e Gina nem estava ansiosa. Para Harry e Ron, Londres não acabava mais. Era rua pra lá e pra cá, mais nada de parque.

-Hermione, eu estou ficando sem paciência! – Disse Harry, revoltado.  
-Calma, Harry. Você sabe que não podemos chegar em um clique...  
-É. Desculpa. Mais eu não agüento mais ficar sentando, meu coquis está doendo.  
-Entendo. Se acalme! – Disse ela abraçando o moreno.  
-Obrigado! – Disse Harry se envergonhando e percebendo os olhares de Ron e Gina.  
-De nada.

O motorista parou. Ron bateu a cara na janela do carro com a maior força que podia. E avistou ali, o grande parque. Tinha de tudo. Harry olhou também pela janela, mas sem bater a cabeça, e ficou fascinado. Hermione e Gina sorriram.


	2. Londres Park

**Nome do autor: **Spencer**  
****Nick do autor: **Pencer / Morfino Gaunt **  
****Título da Shortfic: **A crônica da maçã do amor.**  
****Classificação: **Comédia / Romance**  
****Sinopse: **A graça está logo dentro, mas a beleza está por fora. **  
****Avisos:** Se o titulo está idiota é a intenção. Qualquer coisa que não entender, o problema é seu.

* * *

**2 – Londres Park**  
-Finalmente, hein! – Reclamou Simas e Dino ao mesmo instante.  
-Ah, culpa do carinha lá na frente! – Disse Ron saindo do carro.  
-Ronald, cala essa sua boca! – Disse Hermione, empurrando o garoto.  
-Ron, acho melhor você não dizer nada. – Disse Harry, analisando as irmãs Patil, que estavam muito bonitas.  
-Hermione? – Perguntou Lilá, correndo até ela.  
-Como diz a Gina: "Não, a Creuza!" – Respondeu.

Gina fora a última a sair. Saio do carro devagar, com a ajuda de Dino. Parecia aquela estrela de cinema prestes a andar no tapete vermelho. Logo quando levantou, um garoto loiro, de olhos verdes, simplesmente assobiou... - "Fiu fiu"...Gostosa! – E piscou. Gina corou, mas mordeu o lado direito do lábio e encarou o garoto que entrara no parque.

-Acho que vou ter companhia no parque! – Empurrou Dino e saiu correndo para dentro do parque.  
-Ei ei ei...Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Comer...É...Sapos de chocolate!  
-Ah, sim sim. Pode ir! – Disse Ron. – E traga uns para mim, hein?  
-Er...Está bem. – E correu.

Hermione e Lilá riram.

-Hermione. Está bonita! – Elogiou a garota.

Hermione realmente estava. Uma blusa de manga curta, saia pregada preta, meia branca e all star. Estava diferente, muito diferente.

-Obrigada. Mudando o costume sabe...Mas você está bem, hein?

Lilá usava um calça jeans boca de sino, toda enfeitada. Uma camiseta branca escrita "I love me!".

-Eu não agüento mais, Mione. Vamos entrar, por favor? – Pediu Harry, segurando as duas mãos da garota.  
-Claro. Vamos pessoal? – Perguntou Mione, olhando para todos que estavam encostados na grade ou sentados no chão.  
-Por favor! – falaram em coro.

Entraram pelo grande portão. "Londres Park", o nome, estava escrito bem grande, numa placa de prata no alto.

-Londres Park? Meu primo vem sempre aqui. – Falou.  
-Talvez porque seja um dos únicos parques de Londres. – Falou Hermione.  
-Opa!  
-Aonde vamos primeiro? – Perguntou Ron, pulando na frente de Harry feito criança desordenada.  
-Hermione? – Perguntou Harry, percebendo que ela lia um panfleto.  
-Olha isso gente...

"_Potirons de l'arrêt total - A banda francesa, fascinada por Londres, tem um nome bem gótico, como Abóboras da escuridão"._

_Sempre foi um sucesso com seu primeiro CD: Nuit des larmes noires. (noite das lágrimas negras). E os clipes dos seus singles foram o maior sucesso. Com uma proposta do nosso parque, eles vieram a Londres fazer um show especial e gratuito. Sempre com seus palcos egocêntricos e roupas góticas, o Metal Gótico do Potirons de l'arrêt total nunca será igual aos outros.  
Não percam. Apresentação no centro do parque. _

Londres Park, agradece sua presença.".

-METAAAAAAAAAAAAAL – Gritou Luna.

-Bando do que? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Banda de Metal Gótico Ron. – Respondeu Colin. – Meu primo ouve Potirons de l'arrêt total!

-Eu que não vou! – Responderam Lilá e as irmãs Patil.  
-Vão sim. – Disse Dino, Simas e Denis.  
-Por que? – Perguntou Lilá.  
-Talvez porque não queremos vocês longe! - Respondeu Simas, piscando para a garota, que corou.

Hermione assistia as fofocas do show entre todos, até que teve uma idéia.

-Que tal irmos ao bate-bate? – Chamou Hermione.  
-Bate em quem? – Perguntou Gina entrando na conversa.  
-Venham que eu mostro.

Hermione correu até um lugar com grades de roxas, piso liso, com carrinhos de cores diferenciadas com duplas dentro de cada um. Um longo e duro fio estava no traseiro de todas as máquinas, aonde iam até o "teto". A fila estava na média. Hermione correu até a mesma e todos a seguiram, surpresos.

-Isso é um bate-bate? – Perguntou Harry colocando sua cabeça a cima do ombro direito de Hermione.  
-Sim, Harry. Bate-bate! – Disse dando tapas na testa do garoto.  
-Essa doeu, ou! – Falou tirando a cabeça do ombro da garota.  
-Desculpa.

Todos estavam grudados na grade vendo as pessoas que estavam dentro do Bate-bate se esfolarem nos empurrões levados. Muitos riam animados da cara dos "jogadores". Ou os próprios riam de si ou dos outros.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE".

Avia acabado para aqueles que estavam brincando. Saíram e seguiram a fila.

-Duplas, por favor, vamos. – Disse o homem.

Todos entraram. Eram sete carrinhos, para seis duplas e uma pessoa restaria. Dino e Simas, animado, discutiam quem iria dirigir. Colin não podia falar nada, e deixou o irmão mais velho tomar o volante. As irmãs Patil foram juntas. Gina disse a Harry que queria conversar, e foram juntos. Ron não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar com Luna e Neville, e foi juntamente com Hermione. Luna puxou neville para dentro do carrinho e o obrigou a não sair. Lilá, se sentindo ofendida, gritou e se sentou num carro sozinha.

-Começou! – Gritou o homem, apertando o botão para o brinquedo ativar.

Os carrinhos estavam prontos, então começou. Ron gritava e girava o carrinho feito criança. Hermione só olhava infeliz para Harry e Gina conversando felizes e batendo tranqüilamente nos outros.

-UHÚ. OLHEM COMO EU SO BOOOM! – Gritava Ron, girado o carrinho.  
-Unf... – Bufou Hermione.

-Harry. O que você acha da Hermione? – Perguntou Gina, vendo Harry dirigir o carrinho concentrado e pará-lo do nada.  
-Por que? – Perguntou confuso, voltando a dirigir.  
-Harry...Não se faça de bobo. – Disse Gina.  
-Gina, eu juro que não entendi. – Respondeu confuso, levando uma empurrada Luna, rindo.  
-Okay, Harry. Hermione, o que ela é para você? – Perguntou.

Harry soltou o volante, arregalou os olhos, olhou para Gina, e simplesmente o carrinho bateu no poste.

-Ela...Ela é minha...Minha...Ami-miga! Gina, você quer... – Harry estava nervoso. Gina gostar dele, com inveja da Hermione.  
-Quer o que? Você? AHAHAHAHAHA – Ela riu em voz alta. O carrinho parou de funcionar, Hermione gritou de alegria, e Ron começou a puxar seu cabelo falando que a culpa era dela.

-Minha, Ronald? – Gritou ela, apontando para si no meio do brinquedo.  
-Sua. Você usou um feitiço para acabar, porque me odeia e eu estava ganhando! – respondeu ele cruzando os braços.  
-Você endoidou? E fala baixo...Estamos entre pessoas trouxas seu idiota! – Cochichou ela, puxando Ron pela manga.  
-Sua sem sal! – Gritou ele, se largando dela e bufando até Harry. -Gina, então o que você quer dizer? – Perguntou ele, entrando na frente da ruiva.  
-Harry...Hermione é apaixonada por você! – Disse Gina fazendo movimento para ele andar.  
-Ginevra, não brinca com isso, por favor. Lá vem seu irmão...  
-Então me dá licença . – Disse Gina correndo e passando reto do irmão.  
-MANO HARRY! Gosto? – Perguntou Ron dando palmadas no ombro do amigo e seguiram até o portão de saída do brinquedo.  
-Divertido, mais meio assassino. – Falou, saindo do brinquedo.  
-Aí que tá a graça! – Respondeu Ron, se juntando ao grupo.

-Bom...Eu vi que gostaram. – Disse Hermione. – Onde querem ir?  
-Montanha russa. – Disse Harry indo ao lado da garota. – Meu primo adora falar da montanha russa.  
-Montanha russa? – Perguntou Lilá. – Seria uma montanha, da russa?  
-Será? – Perguntou Luna, abraçando Lilá, com os olhos brilhando.  
-Me larga, sua palha – Disse Lilá, a empurrando.  
-Não gente. É aquilo lá.

Hermione apontou para o brinquedo. Era uma trilha que dava voltas e ia muito alto. De cor vermelha. Tinham oito bancos pretos, e cada um cabia três pessoas.

-Ai, que medo! – Disse Ron.  
-Medo daquilo? – Perguntou Harry.  
-Não. Olha aquele cara...Ele ta vindo para cá.

Ron falava do palhaço. Chapéu verde, cara pintada de branco, nariz de palhaço, peruca com cabelos coloridos, roupa extravagante e balões. Seus sapatos vermelhos, gordos e grandes chamavam atenção.

-Olá amiguinhos. Estão se divertindo? – Perguntou ele.  
-Que-quem é você? – Perguntou Ron abraçando Harry feito criança.  
-Palhaço, amiguinho! – Disse o homem dando palminhas no ombro do ruivo.  
-Você, você é do maaaaaaal. – Gritou Ron apontando para ele.  
-Não sou não, amiguinho! Quer um balão? – Perguntou passando a mão na cabeça dele.  
-AAAAAAAAAH – Gritou Ron se escondendo atrás de Harry.  
-Desculpa, ele tem um problema cerebral. – Disse Hermione, cochichando no ouvido dele.

O palhaço ficou assustado e pediu desculpas. Hermione falou que não era necessário, apenas um balão. Ele lhe deu um balão e Hermione disse a Ron que ele já havia ido embora.

-Bom. Quem quer ir ao Passeio pelo inferno? – Perguntou Hermione.  
-Eu! – Todos disseram em coro.

Hermione correu até a fila do brinquedo. Ela estava gigantemente enorme. Todos começaram a reclamar.

-Ai, que saco. Eu não vou ficar me fritando pra entrar. – Dizia Parvati cruzando os braços.  
-E eu vou entrar com as pernas ferradas. – Continuou Simas.  
-Vocês estão parecendo umas velhas. – Disse Harry.  
-Era o que eu ia falar. – Disse Hermione andando, por causa da fila.

A fila andava devagar, estava bem grande, a turma estava cada vez mais próxima, mais atrás de si, muitas pessoas entravam. Sempre tinha um que reclamava ou enchia o saco por causa da demora. Até que uma hora chegou.

-Pronto, suas velhas mofadas! – Disse Hermione.

Todos entraram. Hermione, Harry e Ron. Padma, Parvati e Lilá. Colin, Denis e Gina. Simas, Neville e Dino. Luna ficou sentada com dois desconhecidos.  
O brinquedo fora ligado. A fila começou a andar devagar, e a velocidade foi aumentando. A trilha no começo era reta, então ela começou a entortar, dando solavancos, fazendo todos balançarem de um lado para o outro. Então começaram em uma subida que foi devagar. Então, desceram tão rápido que alguns gritos eram como soluços. Uma subida rápida fez os grito soarem bem alto. Os cabelos de todos balançavam loucamente no ar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Gritava Mione.  
-UHÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ. – Gritou Harry.  
-HARRYYYYYYYY...ESTOU COM MEDO. – Falou Mione.  
-VOCÊ NUNCA VEIO AQUI? – Perguntou ele.  
-NÃO. – Respondeu ela, pegando na mão do garoto.

Depois disso, o brinquedo desceu, e no meio de sua descida, parou dando um solavanco e mandando todos para frente. E desceu devagar, até chegar de onde saiu.

-Ufa! Acabou. Quase perdi meu cabelo – Disse Gina, ajeitando seus cabelos. – Mas foi divertido.  
-Muito – Disse Harry, passando a mão sobre os seus fios.  
-Meu cabelo tá pior que antes. – Disse Hermione o ajeitando-os.  
-Aonde vamos agora? – Perguntaram todos, ajeitando cabelos e vestes.  
-A Mione e a Luna vem comigo... – Disse Gina puxando as duas pelas mãos e sumindo. O restante ficou se olhando, confusos. Indecisos, não sabiam pra onde ir.

-Olhaaaa...Xícaras que se movem. – Disse Colin apontando para o brinquedo.  
-Vamos lá. – Disse Harry, pedindo para seguirem-no.

Enquanto isso, Gina puxava Hermione e Luna pelos punhos, levando-as direto a uma barraca vermelha.

-A bruxa Jany? – Perguntou Hermione.  
-Isso mesmo. Pelo menos uma de nós nesse parque...  
-Uma o que? Gina, ela é uma falseta barata! – Disse Hermione se largando de Gina e dando as costas.  
-Então vamos testar. – Disse Luna correndo até a cabana.  
-Venha Mi, para de frescura. – Disse Gina, puxando Hermione pela camisa.

Luna empurrou o pano vermelho da entrada da barraca e dera seus únicos passos antes de parar e observar o lugar. Uma mulher de roupa da mesma cor da barraca fumava sentada na cadeira. Um abajur de esqueleto estava sobre sua mesa, iluminado melhor o lugar, porque as mil velas do espaço não iluminavam nada. A mesa cheia de cacarecos, e as bruxinhas e fadinhas todas quebradas penduradas pela barraca.

-Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou a mulher, ajeitando-se na cadeira e apagando o cigarro.  
-Anh...O que a senhora faz? – Perguntou Gina, tentando tirar a fumaça de cigarro de perto de si.  
-Gina, vamos embora...-Cochicou Hermione.  
-Espera – Respondeu Gina, se sentando na cadeira.  
-Eu vejo em bola de cristal, cartas, runas, mão...  
-Bola de cristal! – Disse Gina.  
-Ok.

A mulher puxou a bola para mais perto, começou a batucá-la e fazer uma cara de fissurada. Ficou mexendo a cabeça freneticamente, e depois parou e arregalou os olhos.

-Qual seu nome? – Perguntou a mulher fechando os olhos, mantendo o queixo erguido e com as mãos na bola de cristal.  
-Gina – respondeu assustada.  
-Muito bem, Gina... – E olhou para a bola com os olhos novamente arregalados. – Me parece que seu futuro é um loiro.  
-Ixi... – Disse Hermione, virando de lado.  
-Cala a boca. Continua por favor. – Disse Gina, olhando para a bola de cristal que não continha nada.  
-Vocês ainda irão se conhecer, e será muito fácil. – Quando acabou de falar, ela tirou as mãos da bola, se remexeu e voltou a postura anterior.  
-Uau. Bom, e para a minha amiga... – Gina olhou de Luna para Hermione. Luna olhava freneticamente para a bola e Hermione para a parede - ...Hermione! – E apontou. A garota se remexeu na cadeira e olhou irritada para Gina. A mulher fez as mesmas coisas com Hermione, mais quando abrirá os olhos, dera um salto. -Essa garota irá se casar com um bêbado! – Disse.  
-HAUAAHUAAHUHAUAHAHUAH! – Riu Luna, se mexendo loucamente na cadeira, batendo em todos os lugares possíveis.  
-QUE? – Hermione se sentiu ofendida e se levantou da cadeira.  
-Ele dirá que a ama hoje mesmo... – Continuou. – E será ridículo. Hermione encarou de Gina para a mulher. Luna ainda ria na cadeira. Gina tentava conter o riso, e Hermione não encontrava a graça em lugar nenhum.

-Quer que veja seu futuro? – Disse Hermione. – Você é uma falsa barata de 5ª categoria, e vai leva uma bolada.

Hermione pulou em cima da mesa, catou a bola e saiu andando. Antes que pudesse sair da cabana, esticou os braços na direção da mulher e tacou a bola longe. A mulher foi atingida bem na testa, Hermione fez cara de "bem feito, você merecia!" e saio andando.

-Hermione, você está louca? – Perguntou Gina, saindo correndo da barraca, assustada.  
-Gina, eu te falei que ela era uma de quinta... – Disse Hermione seguindo reto, um pouco preocupada.  
-Essa foi boa, você demonstrou sua loucura! – Disse Luna, dando tapas nas costas da garota.  
-E você fica quieta, sua palha nojenta. – Disse Hermione, apontando o dedo para a loira.  
-Que medo. – Disse Luna.  
-Hermione, você está tão estressada. – Disse Gina olhando reto.  
-Por que? – Perguntou ela revirando o rosto em sua direção.  
-Não sei, você está reagindo com qualquer bobagem... – Disse Gina.  
-Eu não agüento mais, Gina. Estava na hora de eu colocar meu estresse em dia. – Falou, passando a mão na testa.  
-Mas não precisava tacar uma bola de cristal na testa de uma mulher. Ela desmaiou. – Disse Gina, entrando na sua frente.  
-Gina, eu não agüento mais. – Disse abraçando a menina.  
-Olhem isso. – Disse Luna apontando.

Todos aqueles que não foram à toca saiam do brinquedo segurando a barriga ou a cabeça, tontos e enjoados.

-Eu não acredito que vocês foram nesse brinquedo. Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione indo a sua direção.  
-Estou, estou sim. – Disse ele segurando a barriga.  
-Recomendo a vocês se sentarem e esperarem um pouco. – Disse Mione, levando Harry até o banco próximo.

-Oh, Roniquito. Você está bem? – Perguntou Luna, abraçando Ron.  
-Si...Sim. – Disse ele, tentando se largar da garota.

Lilá se levantou com os olhos brilhando. Ela olhava para algum lugar. Rápido a garota correu, todos se assustaram e a seguiram. Então pararam ao ver que Lilá olhava fascinada pela entrada rosada em forma de coração. Mas antes da entrada, se encontrava uma madeira que dividia uma fila de meninos e meninas.

-Por favor, meninos e meninas se separem. – Disse o segurando na frente do brinquedo.  
-Que? – Perguntou Colin.  
-Colin, as meninas e meninos se dividem, e formam uma fila. E as duplas vão se formando pela fila. Entende? – Perguntou.  
-Então nós não escolhemos?  
-Não!  
-Vamos entrar jovens, vamos... – Disse ele empurrando todos.

A fila se formou. Todos estavam curiosos para saber quem iria ao barco com cada um e o que fariam no barco. Um apito soou e a fila começou a andar. Eram muitos barquinhos. Gina foi com o garoto que havia assobiado para ela antes de entrarem no parque. Ron foi com Luna, Padma com Denis, Simas com Lilá, Dino e Parvati, Harry e Hermione, Neville foi com uma garota desconhecida morena, chamada Larissa, Colin também fora com uma morena, parecia ser amiga de Larissa, Luiza.

Alguns barquinhos estavam agitados, outros parados. Gina conversava agitada com o tal Jack.

-Impossível seu nome ser Ginevra. – Disse ele.  
-Mas é. – Insistiu Gina.  
-Então tá. Vou acreditar. – Disse ele alisando os próprios cabelos.  
-Aha. Então tá!  
-Aquele é seu irmão? – Perguntou, apontando para o barquinho da frente.  
-É sim. Ele fica tão lindo com a Luna... – Falou, ajeitando a franja.  
-Sua amiga? – Perguntou.  
-Sim, ela mesma.

-Ron, fala alguma coisa. – Disse Luna, balançando o garoto.  
-Me larga! – Reclamou.  
-Porque está tão chato? – Perguntou a loira, fazendo bico.  
-Por que eu não quero ficar em um barco com você. – Gritou ele, olhando a água cintilante.  
-Mas...Mas...  
-SOME DA MINHA FRENTE! – Disse o garoto empurrando Luna.

O empurrão fora tão forte que Luna não teve tempo de se segurar no barco, e logo caiu na água. Ron se assustou com o que fizera. Foi ajudar Luna, mas ela não aceitou.

-Me dê sua mão. – Disse ele, esticando o braço.  
-Não quero sua ajuda. – Disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas.  
-Desculpa... – Disse olhando para trás, pois o barco já havia se afastado. -Luna, mê de a mão. – Disse Gina.  
-Não, não quero te atrapalhar. – Falou.  
-Não vai. Vai logo... – Disse Gina.  
-Ok. – Disse Luna pegando na mão da amiga.

Devagar, Luna foi subindo com a ajuda das pernas e da força. Luna tremia de frio com a água, e Jack a observava, assustado.

-Não temos nenhum casaco. – Disse Jack.  
-Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem...  
-Hum...  
-ATCHIM! Só um pouco resfriada...  
-Eu juro que bato no meu irmão! – Disse Gina erguendo a mão fechada.  
-Não, Gina. A culpa é minha, não precisa. – Falou a loira, abaixando a mão de Gina. Em um barco mais ao fundo, estavam Harry e Hermione. Hermione encarava as próprias mãos como nunca as encarou na sua vida, e Harry olhava para a água, pouco interessado. Hermione mexia as mãos freneticamente, com vontade de conversar ou fazer alguma coisa. Sentia-se estranha, pois nunca ficara assim ao lado de Harry.

-Harry, estou me sentindo estranha! – Disse ela, olhando para os cabelos negros do garoto. Ele não respondeu.

-Harry? – Perguntou ela, mexendo seu ombro.  
-Anh, eu! – Disse ele, se virando.  
-Estamos muito quietos, não gosto disso. – Falou, abaixando a cabeça.  
-Desculpa. Estava pensando em uma coisa que a Gina me disse... – Falou, e logo tampou a boca no ato de que não deveria ter contado.  
-O que, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, olhando estranhamente para o garoto.  
-Nada não.  
-Sei... – E então, levou toda sua atenção a água.

Harry começou a olhar a face de Hermione. Hermione ficara tão diferente depois de todos esses anos. Crescera muito, de chegar muito próximo a ele. Aquele seu jeito mandona mudou, ela agora era doce. Sempre se preocupando com Harry antes de qualquer um. Sempre por perto. Aquela amiga, ou até mais, que qualquer um gostaria de ter.

-O que foi, Harry? – Perguntou ela, com um olhar de duvida.

-Você... – Falou ele, olhando em seus olhos castanhos.  
-Eu? – Perguntou se ajeitando no "banquinho".  
-Você, é. Que foi? – Perguntou Harry, movimentando a cabeça.  
-Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou.  
-Acho que só meio confuso. – Disse ele.

O barquinho havia parado. Todos saiam devagar. Uns saiam aos tapas, outros em abraços e apertos. Só Harry e Hermione que saiam normalmente, sem falar ou olhar para qualquer um, apenas para o chão que não estava nem um pouco interessado nos dois.

**3 – Maçã do amor.**

Todos estavam ali, parados, esperando alguma reação de Hermione, que estava sentada no banco, pensativa, olhando para as linhas das mãos.

-Hermione? – Chamou Colin. Ela não respondera.  
-Mioneeee? – Sussurrou Gina, mexendo as mãos em movimentos de chamar a atenção.  
-Anhf. – Bufou a garota, dando dois tapas na própria testa.  
-Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Lilá, tediosamente, batendo os pés no chão.  
-Decidam vocês. – Disse Hermione, apoiando as mãos no banco, e fazendo força para se levantar.

A garota se abraçou, abaixou a cabeça e devagar andou mais a fundo no parque. Todos ficaram a olhando confusos. Gina dera um passo no sentido que iria atrás da amiga, mas Harry a impediu com a mão. Gina olhou confuso para ele, e então o garoto, com um sorriso, fez sinal de que ELE iria falar com ela.

Harry andou devagar até onde Hermione estava. Ela abraçava os joelhos e seu rosto estava no meio dos dois. O banco onde estava sentada ficava entre duas barracas. Correu por trás do pilar e foi para a barraca onde Hermione ficava de costas.

-O que tem nesta barraca? – perguntou Harry revirando o bolso em busca da carteira.  
-Doces e salgados. – Disse uma garota, pegando um punhado de guardanapos.  
-O que seria isso? – Perguntou Harry, apontando para uma maçã caramelada em um palito de sorvete.  
-Maçã do amor. Maçã, coberta de caramelo no palito. – Disse pegando uma maçã em mãos.  
-Quero uma. – Disse Harry.

A mulher esticou o braço e entregou a maçã que estava em suas mãos. Harry a pegou, retirou a carteira do bolso. Abriu devagar para que não caísse nada, e procurou dinheiro por ali. Entregou o necessário e agradeceu com a cabeça para a mulher de branco.  
Devagar, ele se aproximou das costas de Hermione. Ele enroscou o braço na frente do pescoço da garota mostrando a maça. Hermione virou-se rápido e tirou a varinha do bolso.

-Que susto, Harry! – Disse Hermione, dando uma tapinha de leve.  
-Desculpe. Não resisti! – Disse ele tirando o braço e sentando do seu lado.  
-Ah – Hermione se virou -, que aconteceu?  
-Quem deveria perguntar isso – disse ele, sentando ajoelhado no chão a sua frente – sou eu!  
-Perguntar o que? – Fingiu a garota.  
-Não faça isso comigo, Hermione. – Rosnou Harry, desembrulhando a maçã.  
-Desculpa. – Sussurrou Hermione coçando o olho. Harry deu uma mordida da maçã. Hermione, que tentava não prestar atenção nos olhos do garoto, ouvira o barulho crocante da fruta. Teve um calafrio e se arrepiou. Tirou os dedos dos olhos e observou a maçã.

-Maçã – perguntou se levantando -, do amor?  
-Sim. – Respondeu ele, dando mais uma mordida arrepiante.

Hermione, naquele momento, pôde ver o caramelo lambuzar a boca de Harry, e a maçã ficar simplesmente mordida. Ela olhava encantada, não para a maçã, mais para os olhos esmeralda de Harry.

-Quer um pedacinho, é? – Disse Harry levantando do chão. – Vem pegar. Harry levantara o braço até o alto e Hermione pulava na ponta dos pés para pegar a maçã. Era impossível. Harry ia de um lado para o outro, não deixando ela nem chegar perto da suculenta maçã. Então Hermione parou por um estante e analisou Harry. Devagar ela se aproximou do garoto e o abraçou. Harry corou das orelhas até os pés, e foi abaixando o braço devagar. Quando iria retribuir o abraço, Hermione apertou a mão do moreno, pegou no palito e o empurrou para longe. Dera uma mordida na maçã e Harry estava ali, de boca aberta.

-Mas... – Harry estava completamente envergonhado.  
-Harry – e terminara de mastigar – eu te conheço direitinho! – E lhe devolveu a maçã.  
-Mas... – Ele ainda não tinha palavras.  
-Não diga nada. – Falou pegando na mão de Harry – Venha! Vou te levar para um lugar.

Hermione puxava Harry. Quando ela parou, eles estavam de frente a uma cabana. O fundo, eles encontravam ursinhos e bonecos, brinquedos variados, desde pequenos a grandes.

-Vou propor um desafio. – Falou Hermione.  
-Hermione, você está tão desafiadora! – Falou harry apoiando no seu ombro.  
-É que finalmente estou me sentido segura e... – Parou de falar e correu ao balcão da barraca.  
-E?  
-Eu começo. É o seguinte, é tiro ao alvo. Você tem que acertar isso aqui, bem ali – e mostrou um palito colorido, vermelho escuro e junto prateado, com uma ponta fina; e então um círculo - Quem tiver mais pontos vai ter que dar o que pegou para o ganhador.  
-Fechado! – falou Harry ajeitando os óculos e esticando sua mão.

Hermione apertou a mão do garoto e tomou sua atenção para o circulo a sua frente. No fundo da cabana, logo à frente dos brinquedos estava lá, o círculo. Eram 4 cores que formavam a roda. Primeiro era o amarelo, seguido do azul, vermelho, e logo no centro o verde escuro.  
A mão branca da garota apertava firme a pequena flecha vermelha-dourada. Com o olho esquerdo fechado, Hermione procurava a mira. Com um forte impulso do braço direito, Hermione jogou a flecha. Girando no ar, a flecha acertou a cor azul.

-Droga! – Xingou Hermione, batendo na mesa.  
-Mais duas chances – Sussurrou Harry, entregando as outras duas flechas.  
-Ham. – Guinchou Hermione, puxando as flechas me um longo sorriso.

Ela tentou, mais acertara no azul novamente e depois no vermelho, um pouco próximo do verde.

-Desculpa, Hermione. – Falou Harry, pegando três flechas.  
-Desculpa o que? – Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.  
-Você me humilhou todos esses anos. Está na minha vez.

O garoto segurou as três flechas juntas. Apertou as três na mão. Esticou o braço para trás, fechou o olho esquerdo, procurou mirar o meio. Harry levou o braço a frente e abriu a mão, jogando as três flechas com força. Duas flechas atingiram o buraco verde do circulo, e o outro o azul. O homem da barraca se sentou no banco de boca aberta. Hermione descruzara os braços e soltara um gemido.

-Aquele ursinho azul – e apontou para o ursinho. Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos – e aquele conjunto ali com dois tacos...  
-Este? – Perguntou o homem apontando com o dedo amarelado de unhas encardidas para um saco transparente com dois tacos e duas bolas.  
-Você vai pegar um taco de Beisebol? – Falou Hermione, dando um tapa na própria testa.  
-Vou. Por que? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços e esperando o homem trazer os itens.  
-Ridículo.  
-Se eu fosse você não reclamava. – Falou, pegando o urso grande e azul - Pode acabar não ganhando.  
-O que você está falando? – Perguntou, observando encantada o urso.  
-Como você chamaria este urso? – Cortou Harry.  
-Não sei. Mas eu sempre gostei de Jack para um nome.  
-Hum. Diga 'oi' para a sua mãe, Jack. – e pegou a mão do urso. – "Olá mamãe!" – Falou Harry, mexendo a mão do urso e falando num tom fino de voz.  
-Mãe? – Hermione corou.  
-Todo seu! – Disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

Hermione agarrou o urso, mais não sentia nem as pernas, nem os braços, nem a cabeça, nem nada. Sentia que estava em um campo de flores agarrando um urso que sempre sonhou ter. O barulho estalado do beijo ecoava sem parar pela sua cabeça. Hermione estava como um pimentão naquele momento. O que será que Harry poderia pensar dela?

-Pra você sempre lembrar de mim. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.  
-Quem disse que um dia eu te esqueci? – Perguntou ela.  
-Ei. Vocês dois! – Gritou Ron, do fundo.

Hermione se virou para Ron não perceber a situação e Harry limpara a garganta. Ele corria na direção dos dois, com o braço direito erguido.

-O show vai começar. Venham! – Gritou, mexendo as mãos.  
-Já? – Disse Harry correndo na direção do ruivo.  
-É! – Confirmou. Harry corria com Ron e Hermione em direção ao centro do parque. Milhares de pessoas vestindo preto, roxo e laranja corriam na mesma direção. Alguns seguravam abóboras que pareciam mais aquelas de Halloween com rostos e feições iguais em cada uma. O trio olhava intrigadas as pessoas que corriam por ali. Quando avistaram o grupo, Gina estava entrelaçada com o garoto loiro. Harry abria um sorriso, Hermione abafava risinhos e Ron tinha uma cara de fúria.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY! – Gritou ele indo a direção de Gina.  
-Hihi – Hermione riu, vendo que Gina nem ligara para o irmão.  
-Olhem! – Disse Harry, revirando os olhos para o palco.

Uma cortina vermelha escura abria aos poucos, e quanto mais aparecia o que tinha sobre do palco, atrás das cortinas, a gritaria era maior. Garotas enlouquecidas seguravam os cabelos. Muitos faziam movimentos estranhos e diferentes com as mãos.

-Oláááá Londreeeeeees! – Gritou o vocalista. Cabelos loiros longos e olhos verde claro. Usava uma blusa preta justa com um pentagrama virado de ponta cabeça, roxo. Uma faixa laranja na cintura, uma calça preta boca de sino.  
-HI HI POTIRONS. – Gritou o público fazendo gestos obscenos.  
-Vamos começar com o que, banda? – Perguntou o guitarrista.

O palco estava totalmente enfeitado. Abóboras de Halloween por todas as partes. O vocalista magricelo não atrapalhava a vista dos dois guitarristas que pareciam ser idênticos, talvez gêmeos. O baixista e o baterista eram os únicos de cabelos curtos. Todos usavam preto, roxo e laranja. Parecia ser um símbolo da banda.

-Que tal Hang 'Em Hing? – Perguntou o baixista.  
-YEEEEEEEES. – Gritou o público.

Os integrantes da banda se ajeitaram. Os instrumentos começaram a tocar. A guitarra começou a tocar um som rangedor, e a bateria, batidas gritantes. O baixo dava o fundo, e o barulho de faroeste agitava a música.

"_wait until it fades to black_

_ride in to the sunset_

_would i lie to you?_

_well i've got something to say_

_grab your six-gun from your back_

_throttle the ignition_

_would i die for you?_

_well here's your answer in spades"_

Começou o vocalista, devagar, sem muita agitação, mais em plenos gritos.

_"shotguns, sinners,_

_wild eyed jokers,_

_got you in my sights! _

gun it while i'm holding on"

Ron descia e subia a cabeça, de olhos arregalados. Luna imitava o público, mexendo os cabelos de um lado para o outro, fazendo gestos obscenos e símbolos com a mão. O resto olhava assustado, menos Hermione, Harry, Gina e Jack. Que dizer, Gina e Jack não estavam nem ai, estavam quase no chão.

_" after all is said and done_

_climb out from the pine box_

_well i'm asking you_

_'cause she's got nothin' to say_

_the angels just cut out her tongue_

_call her black mariah_

_would i lie to you?_

_that girl's not right in the brain!"_

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Isso é divertido. – Gritou Harry, entrando no ritmo.  
-Muito – Respondeu ela entretida.

"_mass convulsions, _

_strike the choir_

_by the grace of god! _

gun it while i'm holding on

_but don't stop if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop _

_bury me _

_and fade to black"_

Harry pegou nas duas mãos de Hermione e começou a balançar e pular. Hermione, sendo segurada, fazia o mesmo. Os pulos eram no ritmo, os balanços de cabelos e risadas também.

"_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

Eles não paravam. Estavam gostando. Aquilo estava divertido. Mas parecia que tinha gente que estava gostando mais. Gina e Jack já estavam rolando no chão abraçados e aos beijos...

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

Harry e Hermione pararam um pouco para descansar. Mas continuavam no ritmo, alegres. Parecia que Ron havia sumido. Mas era só pensar nele que ele vinha desengonçado em suas direções.

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

-Venha cá, Harryquito. Dá licença gatinha! – Gritou Ron, segurando duas garrafas que Hermione não conseguiu definir.  
-O que foi, Ron? – Perguntou Harry, preocupado com o amigo.  
-Eu trouxe umas lembranças prô cê! – Disse, erguendo as garrafas.

-Ron, isso é... – Harry não pôde terminar de falar. Ron enfiara a garrafa na boca de Harry, que tentava se soltar de Ron, mas engolia tudo secamente e fechava os olhos de dor.  
-UHÚÚ – Gritou Ron, fechando o punho e o mexendo no ar.  
-ARGH! – Rugiu Harry, terminando a garrafa zonzo e sem fôlego.

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so baby..."_

Harry já começara a falar besteiras com Ron, e pulavam abraçados em direção ao público. Enquanto isso, Hermione ia à procura dos dois, quando achou uma das garrafas que Ron segurava. "Pinga".

-DOOOOOOOOOOON'T STOOOOOP... – Gritou o vocalista.

_"... if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop_

_bury me_

_and fade to black"_

Segurando a garrafa, Hermione ainda ia em busca dos dois. Viu um tufo de cabelos ruivos em meio a multidão. Correu na sua direção e perguntou:

-Ron? – E virou o garoto pelo ombro.  
-Que mané Ron! Mais se quiser eu posso ser! – Disse, pegando Hermione pela cintura.  
-Me solta, seu nojento. – Reclamou, se largando do garoto.

_"don't stop if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop_

_bury me_

_and fade to black"_

Aquilo fora a última parte da música. Ela finalizou com gritinhos do vocalista, e logo depois o público gritava "Dagger song, Dagger song!".

A música acabou e os dois amigos seguiram pra algum lugar do parque. Correndo e cantando a música entre erros e tropeçadas no chão, os dois seguiram até um lugar torto. Lilás e virada para o lado, a porta era um pano transparente, e entraram feito touros. A cabeça baixa, e correndo como se fosse dar uma chifrada no pano. Harry, longo ao entrar, começou a girar e rir feito um doente, e Ron, caiu no chão e começou a rolar.Logo Harry levantou e se deparou com o seu próprio eu. Deu um grito histérico na frente do espelho, puxou a varinha, ergueu a mão e com ela sobre os dedos, enfiou-a no vidro.  
Os cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão. Ron se levantou, ergueu a sua varinha e começou a gritar coisas sem sentido, fazendo os vidros não só se quebrarem, como virarem bolhas de sabão, água suja e provocarem sons desconhecidos.

-UAU RON! Você pode me transformar no Harry Potter? – Perguntou o moreno, agarrando o amigo.  
-Claro, amor! – Disse Ron, enfiando a varinha no nariz de Harry.

Antes de Ron poder dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione entrará no aposento rapidamente. Se um dos dois fosse falar ou se mexer, fora inútil pensar em fazer. A garota apontou a varinha para Ron e rugiu:

-Petrificus Totallus!

O garoto virara uma pedra. Harry começou a rir com a atitude, porque a varinha de Ron estava fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Hermione devagar, tirou Ron do lugar que estava, e o despetreficou com "Finite encantatem". Logo, os dois pularam em Hermione e começaram a cantar uma coisa totalmente desconhecida:

-É a dança do maxixe...É a dança do maxixe...Vamos pegar a coisona pra fazer sanduíche! – E começaram a rir freneticamente.  
-Vocês estão... – Hermione se levantara em um pulo – loucos?  
-Só te amamos, gatinha. – Disse Harry, pegando os cabelos de Hermione e cheirando. Logo, Harry deu um tapa na testa de Ron que estava levantando, e o jogou no chão. Harry e Hermione saíram correndo da sala de espelhos quebrada, e Harry a levou para algum lugar. O parque estava ficando escuro com as nuvens acinzentadas no céu.

-Harry, onde você está indo? – Perguntou Hermione, sendo puxada bruscamente pelo parque.

A gritaria do parque era alta. O show ainda rolava solto, e todas as músicas tinham uma batida forte, gritos e rugidos. Harry ainda puxava Hermione pelo caminho, até que eles depararam com um brinquedo grande. Varias cabines abertas giravam, seguradas por uma roda e seguindo o seu movimento. Harry olhava alucinado e fazia barulhos como "hohohoho" ou "hehehihi". Hermione tentava de alguma forma fazer o amigo sair daquela bebedeira.  
Harry empurrou Hermione para a fila e fez sinal que já voltava. Olhava distraído para os cantos floridos e para os casais, até que achou um cara com uma rosa sendo escondida atrás das costas.

-Hehe! Vingardium Leviosa! – Disse baixo apontado para a rosa.

A natureza avermelhada veio até suas mão. Como as ruas do parque estavam vazias pois o show ainda ocorria, não tinha ninguém para perceber a rosa flutuante. Harry pegou a rosa e saiu correndo. O garoto ainda achava que segurava a rosa nas mãos, e quando fora a entregar, ela não estava mais lá. A garota começou a falar palavras obscenas e dera um tapa na cara do garoto. Harry riu baixo e correu até a fila da roda gigante.  
Quando corria, Harry colocou a rosa dentro das calças e chegou à fila. Hermione olhava aflita para o céu que cada vez ficava mais escuro.

-O céu não está lindo? – Perguntou Harry, balançando os braços de um lado para o outro.  
-Cla...Claro. – Afirmou Hermione, mesmo descordando.

A fila andou, e logo Harry e Hermione entraram na cabine. Esperando que todos entrassem, Hermione observava Harry olhar o céu encantado. Quando o moreno dera uma risadinha estúpida, Hermione abriu um sorriso, e um apito soou. O brinquedo deu um solavanco e começou a se movimentar. Eles giravam em círculos, mas devagar.

-Hermione! – Chamou Harry colocando um braço atrás das costas da garota.  
-Sim! – Disse ela, dando sua atenção a Harry.  
-Seus cabelos esponjados são os mais belos, sua pele que todo dia recebe óleo de cozinha é a mais bonita, seus lábios cor de pasto bicha são os mais doces e seu corpo de peixe é o mais gostoso. – Então, Harry pegou a rosa de dentro das calças, a cheirou, esticou o braço e a bateu duas vezes a rosa na cara da garota.  
Hermione pegou a rosa amigavelmente, então, sentiu alguma coisa cutucar seu nariz. Uma gota escorreu da ponta,e então ela olhou para cima. Mais e mais gotas começaram a cair. Estava começando a chover.

-Água! – Gritou Hermione, se levantando do banco.

Ela se levantou, olhou em volta, retirou a varinha do bolso, e "PAF"! O brinquedo dera um treco. Parara em um solavanco e não funcionou mais. As luzes que o enfeitavam estavam apagadas, e algumas havia estourado.

-Aguam...

Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar o feitiço, Harry estava de pé, com seu corpo grudado ao dela, segurando sua nuca, e beijando seus lábios tão ardentemente naquela chuva, e ela nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

FIM! 

"Não conseguiu me comer agora quer me esculachar".


	3. Maçã do amor

**Nome do autor: **Spencer**  
****Nick do autor: **Pencer / Morfino Gaunt **  
****Título da Shortfic: **A crônica da maçã do amor.**  
****Classificação: **Comédia / Romance**  
****Sinopse: **A graça está logo dentro, mas a beleza está por fora. **  
****Avisos:** Se o titulo está idiota é a intenção. Qualquer coisa que não entender, o problema é seu.

* * *

**3 – Maçã do amor.**

Todos estavam ali, parados, esperando alguma reação de Hermione, que estava sentada no banco, pensativa, olhando para as linhas das mãos.

-Hermione? – Chamou Colin. Ela não respondera.  
-Mioneeee? – Sussurrou Gina, mexendo as mãos em movimentos de chamar a atenção.  
-Anhf. – Bufou a garota, dando dois tapas na própria testa.  
-Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Lilá, tediosamente, batendo os pés no chão.  
-Decidam vocês. – Disse Hermione, apoiando as mãos no banco, e fazendo força para se levantar.

A garota se abraçou, abaixou a cabeça e devagar andou mais a fundo no parque. Todos ficaram a olhando confusos. Gina dera um passo no sentido que iria atrás da amiga, mas Harry a impediu com a mão. Gina olhou confuso para ele, e então o garoto, com um sorriso, fez sinal de que ELE iria falar com ela.

Harry andou devagar até onde Hermione estava. Ela abraçava os joelhos e seu rosto estava no meio dos dois. O banco onde estava sentada ficava entre duas barracas. Correu por trás do pilar e foi para a barraca onde Hermione ficava de costas.

-O que tem nesta barraca? – perguntou Harry revirando o bolso em busca da carteira.  
-Doces e salgados. – Disse uma garota, pegando um punhado de guardanapos.  
-O que seria isso? – Perguntou Harry, apontando para uma maçã caramelada em um palito de sorvete.  
-Maçã do amor. Maçã, coberta de caramelo no palito. – Disse pegando uma maçã em mãos.  
-Quero uma. – Disse Harry.

A mulher esticou o braço e entregou a maçã que estava em suas mãos. Harry a pegou, retirou a carteira do bolso. Abriu devagar para que não caísse nada, e procurou dinheiro por ali. Entregou o necessário e agradeceu com a cabeça para a mulher de branco.  
Devagar, ele se aproximou das costas de Hermione. Ele enroscou o braço na frente do pescoço da garota mostrando a maça. Hermione virou-se rápido e tirou a varinha do bolso.

-Que susto, Harry! – Disse Hermione, dando uma tapinha de leve.  
-Desculpe. Não resisti! – Disse ele tirando o braço e sentando do seu lado.  
-Ah – Hermione se virou -, que aconteceu?  
-Quem deveria perguntar isso – disse ele, sentando ajoelhado no chão a sua frente – sou eu!  
-Perguntar o que? – Fingiu a garota.  
-Não faça isso comigo, Hermione. – Rosnou Harry, desembrulhando a maçã.  
-Desculpa. – Sussurrou Hermione coçando o olho. Harry deu uma mordida da maçã. Hermione, que tentava não prestar atenção nos olhos do garoto, ouvira o barulho crocante da fruta. Teve um calafrio e se arrepiou. Tirou os dedos dos olhos e observou a maçã.

-Maçã – perguntou se levantando -, do amor?  
-Sim. – Respondeu ele, dando mais uma mordida arrepiante.

Hermione, naquele momento, pôde ver o caramelo lambuzar a boca de Harry, e a maçã ficar simplesmente mordida. Ela olhava encantada, não para a maçã, mais para os olhos esmeralda de Harry.

-Quer um pedacinho, é? – Disse Harry levantando do chão. – Vem pegar. Harry levantara o braço até o alto e Hermione pulava na ponta dos pés para pegar a maçã. Era impossível. Harry ia de um lado para o outro, não deixando ela nem chegar perto da suculenta maçã. Então Hermione parou por um estante e analisou Harry. Devagar ela se aproximou do garoto e o abraçou. Harry corou das orelhas até os pés, e foi abaixando o braço devagar. Quando iria retribuir o abraço, Hermione apertou a mão do moreno, pegou no palito e o empurrou para longe. Dera uma mordida na maçã e Harry estava ali, de boca aberta.

-Mas... – Harry estava completamente envergonhado.  
-Harry – e terminara de mastigar – eu te conheço direitinho! – E lhe devolveu a maçã.  
-Mas... – Ele ainda não tinha palavras.  
-Não diga nada. – Falou pegando na mão de Harry – Venha! Vou te levar para um lugar.

Hermione puxava Harry. Quando ela parou, eles estavam de frente a uma cabana. O fundo, eles encontravam ursinhos e bonecos, brinquedos variados, desde pequenos a grandes.

-Vou propor um desafio. – Falou Hermione.  
-Hermione, você está tão desafiadora! – Falou harry apoiando no seu ombro.  
-É que finalmente estou me sentido segura e... – Parou de falar e correu ao balcão da barraca.  
-E?  
-Eu começo. É o seguinte, é tiro ao alvo. Você tem que acertar isso aqui, bem ali – e mostrou um palito colorido, vermelho escuro e junto prateado, com uma ponta fina; e então um círculo - Quem tiver mais pontos vai ter que dar o que pegou para o ganhador.  
-Fechado! – falou Harry ajeitando os óculos e esticando sua mão.

Hermione apertou a mão do garoto e tomou sua atenção para o circulo a sua frente. No fundo da cabana, logo à frente dos brinquedos estava lá, o círculo. Eram 4 cores que formavam a roda. Primeiro era o amarelo, seguido do azul, vermelho, e logo no centro o verde escuro.  
A mão branca da garota apertava firme a pequena flecha vermelha-dourada. Com o olho esquerdo fechado, Hermione procurava a mira. Com um forte impulso do braço direito, Hermione jogou a flecha. Girando no ar, a flecha acertou a cor azul.

-Droga! – Xingou Hermione, batendo na mesa.  
-Mais duas chances – Sussurrou Harry, entregando as outras duas flechas.  
-Ham. – Guinchou Hermione, puxando as flechas me um longo sorriso.

Ela tentou, mais acertara no azul novamente e depois no vermelho, um pouco próximo do verde.

-Desculpa, Hermione. – Falou Harry, pegando três flechas.  
-Desculpa o que? – Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.  
-Você me humilhou todos esses anos. Está na minha vez.

O garoto segurou as três flechas juntas. Apertou as três na mão. Esticou o braço para trás, fechou o olho esquerdo, procurou mirar o meio. Harry levou o braço a frente e abriu a mão, jogando as três flechas com força. Duas flechas atingiram o buraco verde do circulo, e o outro o azul. O homem da barraca se sentou no banco de boca aberta. Hermione descruzara os braços e soltara um gemido.

-Aquele ursinho azul – e apontou para o ursinho. Hermione tampou o rosto com as mãos – e aquele conjunto ali com dois tacos...  
-Este? – Perguntou o homem apontando com o dedo amarelado de unhas encardidas para um saco transparente com dois tacos e duas bolas.  
-Você vai pegar um taco de Beisebol? – Falou Hermione, dando um tapa na própria testa.  
-Vou. Por que? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços e esperando o homem trazer os itens.  
-Ridículo.  
-Se eu fosse você não reclamava. – Falou, pegando o urso grande e azul - Pode acabar não ganhando.  
-O que você está falando? – Perguntou, observando encantada o urso.  
-Como você chamaria este urso? – Cortou Harry.  
-Não sei. Mas eu sempre gostei de Jack para um nome.  
-Hum. Diga 'oi' para a sua mãe, Jack. – e pegou a mão do urso. – "Olá mamãe!" – Falou Harry, mexendo a mão do urso e falando num tom fino de voz.  
-Mãe? – Hermione corou.  
-Todo seu! – Disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

Hermione agarrou o urso, mais não sentia nem as pernas, nem os braços, nem a cabeça, nem nada. Sentia que estava em um campo de flores agarrando um urso que sempre sonhou ter. O barulho estalado do beijo ecoava sem parar pela sua cabeça. Hermione estava como um pimentão naquele momento. O que será que Harry poderia pensar dela?

-Pra você sempre lembrar de mim. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.  
-Quem disse que um dia eu te esqueci? – Perguntou ela.  
-Ei. Vocês dois! – Gritou Ron, do fundo.

Hermione se virou para Ron não perceber a situação e Harry limpara a garganta. Ele corria na direção dos dois, com o braço direito erguido.

-O show vai começar. Venham! – Gritou, mexendo as mãos.  
-Já? – Disse Harry correndo na direção do ruivo.  
-É! – Confirmou. Harry corria com Ron e Hermione em direção ao centro do parque. Milhares de pessoas vestindo preto, roxo e laranja corriam na mesma direção. Alguns seguravam abóboras que pareciam mais aquelas de Halloween com rostos e feições iguais em cada uma. O trio olhava intrigadas as pessoas que corriam por ali. Quando avistaram o grupo, Gina estava entrelaçada com o garoto loiro. Harry abria um sorriso, Hermione abafava risinhos e Ron tinha uma cara de fúria.

-GINEVRA WEASLEY! – Gritou ele indo a direção de Gina.  
-Hihi – Hermione riu, vendo que Gina nem ligara para o irmão.  
-Olhem! – Disse Harry, revirando os olhos para o palco.

Uma cortina vermelha escura abria aos poucos, e quanto mais aparecia o que tinha sobre do palco, atrás das cortinas, a gritaria era maior. Garotas enlouquecidas seguravam os cabelos. Muitos faziam movimentos estranhos e diferentes com as mãos.

-Oláááá Londreeeeeees! – Gritou o vocalista. Cabelos loiros longos e olhos verde claro. Usava uma blusa preta justa com um pentagrama virado de ponta cabeça, roxo. Uma faixa laranja na cintura, uma calça preta boca de sino.  
-HI HI POTIRONS. – Gritou o público fazendo gestos obscenos.  
-Vamos começar com o que, banda? – Perguntou o guitarrista.

O palco estava totalmente enfeitado. Abóboras de Halloween por todas as partes. O vocalista magricelo não atrapalhava a vista dos dois guitarristas que pareciam ser idênticos, talvez gêmeos. O baixista e o baterista eram os únicos de cabelos curtos. Todos usavam preto, roxo e laranja. Parecia ser um símbolo da banda.

-Que tal Hang 'Em Hing? – Perguntou o baixista.  
-YEEEEEEEES. – Gritou o público.

Os integrantes da banda se ajeitaram. Os instrumentos começaram a tocar. A guitarra começou a tocar um som rangedor, e a bateria, batidas gritantes. O baixo dava o fundo, e o barulho de faroeste agitava a música.

"_wait until it fades to black_

_ride in to the sunset_

_would i lie to you?_

_well i've got something to say_

_grab your six-gun from your back_

_throttle the ignition_

_would i die for you?_

_well here's your answer in spades"_

Começou o vocalista, devagar, sem muita agitação, mais em plenos gritos.

_"shotguns, sinners,_

_wild eyed jokers,_

_got you in my sights! _

gun it while i'm holding on"

Ron descia e subia a cabeça, de olhos arregalados. Luna imitava o público, mexendo os cabelos de um lado para o outro, fazendo gestos obscenos e símbolos com a mão. O resto olhava assustado, menos Hermione, Harry, Gina e Jack. Que dizer, Gina e Jack não estavam nem ai, estavam quase no chão.

_" after all is said and done_

_climb out from the pine box_

_well i'm asking you_

_'cause she's got nothin' to say_

_the angels just cut out her tongue_

_call her black mariah_

_would i lie to you?_

_that girl's not right in the brain!"_

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Isso é divertido. – Gritou Harry, entrando no ritmo.  
-Muito – Respondeu ela entretida.

"_mass convulsions, _

_strike the choir_

_by the grace of god! _

gun it while i'm holding on

_but don't stop if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop _

_bury me _

_and fade to black"_

Harry pegou nas duas mãos de Hermione e começou a balançar e pular. Hermione, sendo segurada, fazia o mesmo. Os pulos eram no ritmo, os balanços de cabelos e risadas também.

"_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

Eles não paravam. Estavam gostando. Aquilo estava divertido. Mas parecia que tinha gente que estava gostando mais. Gina e Jack já estavam rolando no chão abraçados e aos beijos...

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

Harry e Hermione pararam um pouco para descansar. Mas continuavam no ritmo, alegres. Parecia que Ron havia sumido. Mas era só pensar nele que ele vinha desengonçado em suas direções.

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so get your gun and meet me by the door"_

-Venha cá, Harryquito. Dá licença gatinha! – Gritou Ron, segurando duas garrafas que Hermione não conseguiu definir.  
-O que foi, Ron? – Perguntou Harry, preocupado com o amigo.  
-Eu trouxe umas lembranças prô cê! – Disse, erguendo as garrafas.

-Ron, isso é... – Harry não pôde terminar de falar. Ron enfiara a garrafa na boca de Harry, que tentava se soltar de Ron, mas engolia tudo secamente e fechava os olhos de dor.  
-UHÚÚ – Gritou Ron, fechando o punho e o mexendo no ar.  
-ARGH! – Rugiu Harry, terminando a garrafa zonzo e sem fôlego.

_"she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_she won't stop me put it down_

_so baby..."_

Harry já começara a falar besteiras com Ron, e pulavam abraçados em direção ao público. Enquanto isso, Hermione ia à procura dos dois, quando achou uma das garrafas que Ron segurava. "Pinga".

-DOOOOOOOOOOON'T STOOOOOP... – Gritou o vocalista.

_"... if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop_

_bury me_

_and fade to black"_

Segurando a garrafa, Hermione ainda ia em busca dos dois. Viu um tufo de cabelos ruivos em meio a multidão. Correu na sua direção e perguntou:

-Ron? – E virou o garoto pelo ombro.  
-Que mané Ron! Mais se quiser eu posso ser! – Disse, pegando Hermione pela cintura.  
-Me solta, seu nojento. – Reclamou, se largando do garoto.

_"don't stop if i fall_

_and don't look back_

_oh baby don't stop_

_bury me_

_and fade to black"_

Aquilo fora a última parte da música. Ela finalizou com gritinhos do vocalista, e logo depois o público gritava "Dagger song, Dagger song!".

A música acabou e os dois amigos seguiram pra algum lugar do parque. Correndo e cantando a música entre erros e tropeçadas no chão, os dois seguiram até um lugar torto. Lilás e virada para o lado, a porta era um pano transparente, e entraram feito touros. A cabeça baixa, e correndo como se fosse dar uma chifrada no pano. Harry, longo ao entrar, começou a girar e rir feito um doente, e Ron, caiu no chão e começou a rolar.Logo Harry levantou e se deparou com o seu próprio eu. Deu um grito histérico na frente do espelho, puxou a varinha, ergueu a mão e com ela sobre os dedos, enfiou-a no vidro.  
Os cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão. Ron se levantou, ergueu a sua varinha e começou a gritar coisas sem sentido, fazendo os vidros não só se quebrarem, como virarem bolhas de sabão, água suja e provocarem sons desconhecidos.

-UAU RON! Você pode me transformar no Harry Potter? – Perguntou o moreno, agarrando o amigo.  
-Claro, amor! – Disse Ron, enfiando a varinha no nariz de Harry.

Antes de Ron poder dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione entrará no aposento rapidamente. Se um dos dois fosse falar ou se mexer, fora inútil pensar em fazer. A garota apontou a varinha para Ron e rugiu:

-Petrificus Totallus!

O garoto virara uma pedra. Harry começou a rir com a atitude, porque a varinha de Ron estava fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Hermione devagar, tirou Ron do lugar que estava, e o despetreficou com "Finite encantatem". Logo, os dois pularam em Hermione e começaram a cantar uma coisa totalmente desconhecida:

-É a dança do maxixe...É a dança do maxixe...Vamos pegar a coisona pra fazer sanduíche! – E começaram a rir freneticamente.  
-Vocês estão... – Hermione se levantara em um pulo – loucos?  
-Só te amamos, gatinha. – Disse Harry, pegando os cabelos de Hermione e cheirando. Logo, Harry deu um tapa na testa de Ron que estava levantando, e o jogou no chão. Harry e Hermione saíram correndo da sala de espelhos quebrada, e Harry a levou para algum lugar. O parque estava ficando escuro com as nuvens acinzentadas no céu.

-Harry, onde você está indo? – Perguntou Hermione, sendo puxada bruscamente pelo parque.

A gritaria do parque era alta. O show ainda rolava solto, e todas as músicas tinham uma batida forte, gritos e rugidos. Harry ainda puxava Hermione pelo caminho, até que eles depararam com um brinquedo grande. Varias cabines abertas giravam, seguradas por uma roda e seguindo o seu movimento. Harry olhava alucinado e fazia barulhos como "hohohoho" ou "hehehihi". Hermione tentava de alguma forma fazer o amigo sair daquela bebedeira.  
Harry empurrou Hermione para a fila e fez sinal que já voltava. Olhava distraído para os cantos floridos e para os casais, até que achou um cara com uma rosa sendo escondida atrás das costas.

-Hehe! Vingardium Leviosa! – Disse baixo apontado para a rosa.

A natureza avermelhada veio até suas mão. Como as ruas do parque estavam vazias pois o show ainda ocorria, não tinha ninguém para perceber a rosa flutuante. Harry pegou a rosa e saiu correndo. O garoto ainda achava que segurava a rosa nas mãos, e quando fora a entregar, ela não estava mais lá. A garota começou a falar palavras obscenas e dera um tapa na cara do garoto. Harry riu baixo e correu até a fila da roda gigante.  
Quando corria, Harry colocou a rosa dentro das calças e chegou à fila. Hermione olhava aflita para o céu que cada vez ficava mais escuro.

-O céu não está lindo? – Perguntou Harry, balançando os braços de um lado para o outro.  
-Cla...Claro. – Afirmou Hermione, mesmo descordando.

A fila andou, e logo Harry e Hermione entraram na cabine. Esperando que todos entrassem, Hermione observava Harry olhar o céu encantado. Quando o moreno dera uma risadinha estúpida, Hermione abriu um sorriso, e um apito soou. O brinquedo deu um solavanco e começou a se movimentar. Eles giravam em círculos, mas devagar.

-Hermione! – Chamou Harry colocando um braço atrás das costas da garota.  
-Sim! – Disse ela, dando sua atenção a Harry.  
-Seus cabelos esponjados são os mais belos, sua pele que todo dia recebe óleo de cozinha é a mais bonita, seus lábios cor de pasto bicha são os mais doces e seu corpo de peixe é o mais gostoso. – Então, Harry pegou a rosa de dentro das calças, a cheirou, esticou o braço e a bateu duas vezes a rosa na cara da garota.  
Hermione pegou a rosa amigavelmente, então, sentiu alguma coisa cutucar seu nariz. Uma gota escorreu da ponta,e então ela olhou para cima. Mais e mais gotas começaram a cair. Estava começando a chover.

-Água! – Gritou Hermione, se levantando do banco.

Ela se levantou, olhou em volta, retirou a varinha do bolso, e "PAF"! O brinquedo dera um treco. Parara em um solavanco e não funcionou mais. As luzes que o enfeitavam estavam apagadas, e algumas havia estourado.

-Aguam...

Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar o feitiço, Harry estava de pé, com seu corpo grudado ao dela, segurando sua nuca, e beijando seus lábios tão ardentemente naquela chuva, e ela nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo.

FIM! 

"Não conseguiu me comer agora quer me esculachar". 

**N/A:** É isso. Tomara que tenham gostado. Reviews hem? Obrigado.


End file.
